Misora Haruki
Misora Haruki (春埼 美空 Haruki Misora) One of the main characters. She possesses the ability to 'reset' the town of Sakurada for a maximum of three days. Ability She must first 'save' trigger at a specific time, after which, when she uses her 'reset' trigger, the town of Sakurada will return to the saved time. Her ability is not going back in time, but a literal reset; everything is reverted to its original state when the save was made. As a result, her own memories of the time between a 'save' and a 'reset' are also gone. This made her ability useless because she herself has no idea what she wants to change before committing a 'reset', and everything will just repeat as happened before. The only person who can remember the events before the Reset is Kei. Limitations * A 'reset' trigger can be done once per 'save'. * Following a 'reset', a 'save' can only be done after 24 hours. * Three resets can only be done with one save, continuing saves will reset the condition. * Youka can protect herself from the effect of the 'reset' by using her own ability which leads her to remain in the same location and all matter to be erased which would come into contact with her. * The Lock ability, can seal the contents of information of the organizer of Masamune Urachi, thus preventing its contents from being reset. * Kei Asai's memory retention ability can save all information even when subjected with the ability. * Stray Cat House Man's ability records all reset loops, which technically makes it immune to the 'reset' ability. * As all ability users, Misora needs to remember how to use her own ability in order to use it. Personality At the beginning of the show Haruki very unemotional, This happened as result of her being an extremely empathic person since she was a child and because of this, she feels bad and cares a lot for the tragedy of others on a personal level. As a result, Haruki unconsciously suppressed her own emotions and her altruistic personality made her create rules for all her actions as a way to avoid affect others in a negative way. As the show progresses she starts recovering her own emotions and eventually becomes more "human". Trivia * Haruki likes the color red Notes * There are a lot details about Misora's background based on her interactions in the series, including: ** She seems to live only with her mother. ** It´s implied that she knows her ability thanks to the Bureau, due to the fact that it was shown that one of the functions of the organization is to inform and help to understand their abilities to the people that develop one and stop any possible damage caused by the first activation of the ability. It's also possible that Haruki knows her ability thanks to her previous interactions with Soma at the begining of the series since she and the witch are able to notice the resets before they happen. ** Bringing something cold to eat is sometimes considered to be a way to help people with sore throat when they're sick. Althoug Haruki seems to be worried about if its good for Kei to eat something like that. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main_Character